


pretty nice, pretty sweet

by miyukitsune (dons)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Fluff, Implied Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Implied Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dons/pseuds/miyukitsune
Summary: jungwoo, an aromantic, doesn't mind all of the love around him as much as people might think he does.





	pretty nice, pretty sweet

**Author's Note:**

> -jungwoo is an aromantic asexual (taeil is too, i guess, although i'm not sure how to piece that up)  
> -he is the sun, the loml  
> -he glows  
> -anticipate nct u boss, and nct 2018  
> 

it doesn't take a long time for jungwoo to notice how much is really going on throughout the dorms. not being interested in a relationship doesn't necessarily mean he's stubborn, or blind, or stubborn and blind. there's no way he could see past them, either, because no matter how much the others try to hide their relationships, it's about as obvious as taeyong's secret paddle kink (which is painfully obvious). he knows when not to knock on the bathroom door, he knows when he should forcibly do the laundry, he knows all of this that everyone else thinks he doesn't.

something a lot of people ask him is, "do you kiss?" he promptly says no every time--it's half his personal preference, anyways. but when people ask him if he hugs, or holds hands, or makes contact with human skin, jungwoo answers by finding the closest exit and leaving. it's almost ironic, because ever since he's debuted, he's been making it his personal mission to cuddle at least once with everyone. he had done so with yukhei and kun when they were still rookies, but they're included nonetheless. 

he gets johnny first, actually, when they're watching a movie and the blanket is too small. it wouldn't cover johnny's legs either way but jungwoo shuffles closer to johnny's side, head resting on the taller's shoulder. the movie ended terribly, but that's only from johnny's later opinion because he had ended up falling asleep half way.

he learns that ten is the jealous type. donghyuck tells him, mostly because the business he has been trying to start--hyuck's private eye--has only gained the attention of mark. multiple times. jungwoo sighs and gives donghyuck five dollars, ignoring donghyuck saying that each observation is ten. he pays another five for donghyuck to shut up.

but it makes jungwoo feel more at ease to know that ten is comfortable with him being all around johnny. jungwoo supposes this is one of the many perks of being open about his sexuality (cuddling with everybody). 

next is jaehyun, after they get home from night night. the three of them are all so tired and only johnny has the strength to take a shower and make it into the bedroom so jaehyun and jungwoo end up sleeping in the living room. "how many blankets are there?" jaehyun asks, and jungwoo throws a few pillows at him and a towel that's been left on the armchair for at least a month.

"i could see if there's one in the storage room," jungwoo offers, but jaehyun is already draping himself along the longest couch with the towel on his stomach.

there's another couch on the other side of the living room but jungwoo decides that jaehyun is closer and it'll require a lot less work to just flop onto him than shove himself between the carpet and the floor. he clambers on, clinging onto the back of the couch as much as he can while savouring the warmth of jaehyun.

dongyoung wakes them up at one in the morning. "oh my god, are you not cold? why are you guys sleeping out here?" dongyoung says, tugging on jungwoo's arm and shaking jaehyun. jaehyun wakes up first and he jerks upwards which means jungwoo is sent tumbling onto the floor. then, he really wakes up and realizes that, well, he is on the floor.

"what is wrong with you?" dongyoung hisses, hitting jaehyun as hardly and as quietly as possible. "jungwoo could be hurt! and--are you sleeping with my old bathtowel?" 

sure, they are talking about him, but even in the dark jungwoo can see how dongyoung's attention is only on jaehyun, waking him up and giving him a sip of water from his glass. he's not offended though, and it's even slightly endearing to see dongyoung nag although it is night. 

taeyong walks out after little time as well. "babe? what's wrong? did you get your water?" he pauses when he sees dongyoung holding jaehyun by the collar and jungwoo still on the floor, pillow between his legs. "sorry," he says to jungwoo, as if jungwoo would be offended to the lover's quarrel in front of him.

he waves it off. it's a downside, one of the few downsides, of being aro--he's under the stigma that he's allergic to affection. 

"i'm taking him to bed," dongyoung says. jaehyun is still sleepy but he follows after dongyoung with a lingering weight in his step. "you're filthy," dongyoung whispers when he thinks nobody else can hear him, but he still holds jaehyun close and lets the other kiss him.

"sorry about him," taeyong says. he pauses, staring at jungwoo still toying with the pillow on his lap. "would you like a snack?"

jungwoo isn't too hungry but his stomach is edging a growl. "yes please," he replies. taeyong rummages through the cupboards before he takes out a few granola bars. "thanks, hyung." and he smiles, so taeyong can lose the stiffness in his posture. really, there's no way he could be comfortable with a board tied against his back. and that is jungwoo's incident with doyoung, taeyong, and jaehyun (sure, the three of them are confusing, but jungwoo can't deny the fact that they fit together as a whole).

some other time, yuta and sicheng invites him to yuta's empty dorm to binge watch old music videos and performances. he is the one being squished against the wall and sicheng is always rubbing their shoulders together but again, jungwoo pays no mind to it at all. and he had ears, and eyes, so he can see yuta pressing soft kisses on the side of sicheng's face every once in a while. but if feigning ignorance will let them be comfortable, jungwoo will willingly do so.

this is only the second time he had ever watched things this closely with yuta or sicheng. he remembers once sitting in the living room watching a horror film with sicheng. that day, chenle and jisung had burst through (walked right in front of the television, too) and chenle had said something in mandarin. sicheng had replied and jungwoo threw a bit of popcorn at chenle for interrupting the movie (in the end, it wouldn't have been scary anyways--not in the middle of the day). "they're going to the arcade," sicheng says. 

jungwoo likes to listen to the radio in the mornings. if mark is up, he'll listen too. they sit on the counter, or just in the dining table chairs, and spoon cereal into their mouths in silent synchronisation. some days, renjun bakes or cooks something and brings it all around the dorms and sometimes around the company building for all of their seniors to tatse as well. 

jungwoo is building a strange sweet tooth because of renjun. he's found a new love of banana bread, for one. 

this time, renjun has baked cupcakes, which isn't an uncommon occurence. he gives the nicest ones to jungwoo and mark and knocks on all of the other doors with the cupcakes in hand and an airhorn in the other. usually, nobody has the heart to complain. not to renjun, and definitely not for a loss of cupcakes. 

"do you want to try another, hyung?" renjun asks sweetly, keeping quiet if for some reason he would wake someone up again. jungwoo nods and thanks him, and then from a few rooms down jaehyun emerges from his mancave. renjun takes his time getting rid of a bit less than half of the cupcakes before the door to the dorm bursts open again and jeno and jaemin tumble through.

 they make a wreck of the entrance. the welcome mat that taeil had placed when they first moved in is now overturned, fur spilling out from its sides. "injunnie!" jeno says, running towards him with jaemin in tow. 

jeno manages to hug renjun from the back and keep him in place long enough for jaemin to come up as well. "did you forget that we're going to the mall?" 

it's amusing to watch. renjun seems troubled at first, still trying to hold his tray of cupcakes, and then he's more in shock. "bye hyung! i have to go--" jaemin headbutts him, then renjun hits him in the head. "finish the cupcakes!" they drag renjun to the door and mark shuts it behind them.

"loud," jaehyun mumbles from where he's dragging himself along the wall. 

lucas and kun come out next. kun still has his half eaten cupcake in his hand, nibbling along its sides, while lucas still has crumbs on his lips. "he didnt even brush his teeth," kun says.

mostly everybody is in the dorm that day. yuta and dongyoung playing console, taeyong draped across dongyoung's back. taeil, johnny, and sicheng are figuring out lunch. the rest of them are just lazing around  in different spots--jungwoo himself has his back on the top of the couch backboard, headphones over his ears. he can't hear anything but his music pumping into his ears, but he's pretty sure that yukhei is doing his justin bieber impression again because ten laughs by slapping his knees, arm swinging too wildly to be ignored.

  
taeil comes up to him after half an hour, maybe a bit less. when jungwoo takes his headphones off, he can hear yuta and dongyoung arguing again. taeyong has switched places with sicheng, now in the kitchen while sicheng is sidled up to yuta. 

"do you know how to distract johnny?" taeil looks tired and also kind of scared. jungwoo raises his eyebrows, but then he realizes it might not be attractive and he lets them down.

jungwoo looks around the kitchen. dongyoung is now throwing pillows at yuta. "why is taeyong moving all of the drinks?" he asks. 

taeyong, with his arms full of soda and juice, is trying to bat away johnny following him. he calls for jaehyun, who successfully ignores him.

"johnny thinks we should put cola in the mix," taeil says. "we're trying to make pasta, but with this stir fry kimchi instead of tomato sauce." 

all of it sounds like a very bad idea, but he's generally attracted to the idea of food, soda or not. "just--get ten," jungwoo tries, which is probably a very confusing idea but taeil seems to get it, or so he says, and he thanks jungwoo by giving him a bit of their kimchi.

it works. they get ten to show up between taeyong and johnny and it buys taeyong enough time to run into jaehyun's arms (jungwoo thinks at first, but taeyong is really just giving him the drinks because his arms are tired). yuta has won the video game because dongyoung is fake sobbing and reaching for taeyong. kun is watering the plants (he's a great addition to the dorm, and everybody loves him).

after lunch, jungwoo takes a nap. most of the others are somehow still very awake and very active, and taeyong says that donghyuck and mark can have an impromptu hockey match on the table once it's cleared.

when jungwoo says he'll be taking a nap in his room, all of them urge him to rest. "make sure you have enough blankets," dongyoung says, giving him two more to be sure. "beware of the cold." 

jungwoo falls asleep relatively easily once he's settled in a comfortable position, blankets folded up on his sides or on the floor. he wonders what renjun, jeno, and jaemin are doing, and then he wonders what chenle and jisung are doing (they're still at their own dorm, probably trying to make pizza).

he wakes up when someone enters the room. it's taeil, with two mugs in hand. "we all made hot chocolate," he says, then sets the mugs down on the nightstand.

jungwoo makes grabby hands, which he doesn't do often--first at the hot chocolate, then at taeil. he pats the empty spot beside him, and taeil obliges, taking off his hoodie so he's only in a shirt and shorts (shorts, really, in winter--and they're basketball shorts). 

the cold is replaced with taeil's warmth, although taeil has opted out of sleeping and is instead holding his hot chocolate, fingers tapping up and down to avoid the potential burn through the mug. jungwoo watches him take a book from the middle shelf of the nightstand and slip the bookmark out.

at first, jungwoo had thought taeil would be the hopeless romantic. his voice was made of honey, and his eyes were shaped lovingly, and he himself was soft all around. taeil seemed like the kind to settle down, with a white picket fence and an apple tree. but taeil was no less interested in love than him, and that made the two of them a bit more comfortable.

"hyung," jungwoo says, and then he pauses because taeil is half asleep even though he's clearly trying to keep his eyes open. so jungwoo says nothing else and he pulls the blankets up.

later, for dinner, chenle and jisung bring over homemade pizza that doesn't quite look like pizza but taeyong pats them both on the back and says, "it's very nice," and jungwoo agrees. 

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is neovyong!!


End file.
